


I'm Glad I Chose You

by transkhoshekh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jewish Viktor Nikiforov, M/M, Soulmates, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov's Lesbian Moms, Viktor spelled with a k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkhoshekh/pseuds/transkhoshekh
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor reflect on the concept of soulmates.





	I'm Glad I Chose You

**Author's Note:**

> i literally can barely keep my eyes open i just got randomly inspired cause ari said something about how it's not a soulmate AU if they're already soulmates and i've been meaning to write more Jewish!Viktor so this happened

“I didn’t understand why anyone believed in soulmates until I met you,” Yuuri said, oddly offhandedly for the content of his sentence. He and Viktor were spooned together in their bed, blinking away sleep from an afternoon nap. Yuuri’s face was so close to Viktor’s ears that he barely had to speak up; it almost sounded like an observation he didn’t mean to make out loud until he continued, “It wasn’t even a cynical thing, either - I always felt like my parents loved each other. Mari had a bad girlfriend in high school, but it wasn’t something so bad I felt disillusioned with love after watching her suffer or anything dramatic. It just never seemed realistic.” 

“I always believed in them, growing up. My moms were so in love, and Judaism has its own word for your soulmate - your bashert.” Viktor’s voice already sounded dreamy and sweet, and Yuuri felt like he was fighting to not just fall back asleep with that soothing voice in his ear. “It’s not a perfect mirror of the english, though, because more literally it just means destiny. Like, my moms told me that I was also bashert, their fate baby, the baby the had to work for, to push for, but was what they always wanted, you know?”

Yuuri was glad they had tried so hard. “Do you think it’s fate that I’m a man?” he asked softly. He always wondered that sort of thing when people started talking in abstracts - like how his sense of self fit into worlds where some things are somehow set in stone from the moment you are born. He knew first hand that some of the things people think of as most immutable characteristics of the self could be altered - both his testosterone shots and the stack of anxiety management books on their shelf were a testament to that. He was so much happier now, as this person he had always wanted to be, so much more comfortable in a body he always wanted to have. It seemed like it could be fate, in some way, and transitioning was the process of seeking that out. 

“Well, I don’t like women. So if we’re soulmates, I think that would follow, yeah?” He paused, then continued, “But arguably, we could have just been fated to be in each other’s lives. I love you, Yuuri, I can’t imagine any iteration of our lives where we weren’t best friends.” 

Yuuri beamed and whispered, “I love you,” into Viktor’s neck. 

“But that makes sense, I guess. Relationships are work, whether you are meant to be or not. Your sense of self is something you’ve had to push to feel good with. I  _ choose _ to feel devoted to you, Yuuri. And you’ve chosen a life that makes you happier than the one you were given. We’ve worked towards this,” his hand squeezed Yuuri’s fingers where they stretched down over his shoulders, “and that’s what makes it feel so good.” 

Yuuri thought his face would break from smiling; his cheeks hurt as he squeezed his arms around Viktor’s shoulders in an awkward hug. In that moment, he agreed with Viktor completely; someway, somehow, they were always meant to be. 

“I’m glad I chose you too, Viktor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is gaykatsukiyuuri


End file.
